


【偷情】10

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】10

陶阳的瞌睡彻底被吓没了，洛洛穿着浮夸的蛋糕裙站在门口看着他，虽然床上只有他一个人，但是这种站位还是给了他一种被捉奸在床的羞耻感。

“额……我不小心把床打湿了，筱怀让我这两天就睡他房里。”陶阳编了个借口，起身穿上外套“怎么了吗？筱怀出差了，下周一才回来。”

“我知道，我有个裙撑放在这边，我过来拿东西。”洛洛从衣柜里拿出一团白花花的东西，扭过头来无意打量了一眼陶阳，才发现这个男孩竟然出乎意料的……“陶老师，真的好可爱呀，要是能跟我们一起参加茶会就好了。”

洛洛把她浮夸的礼帽摘下来戴在陶阳的头上“其实男孩子也可以穿洛丽塔的，陶老师有机会可以尝试一下这种风格，只是一种时尚风格而已，就和汉服是一样的。”陶阳有些不知所措的把帽子摘下来双手递给这个热情似火的姑娘“谢谢，有机会吧。”

把姑娘送出了门，陶阳松了口气把门反锁上，又想了想把门给打开了。

他随手抽出洛洛的一条裙子在胸前比划，他之前也扮过女孩子，德云社不需要女演员是众所周知的。只是私下里，特意的去穿女孩子的衣服，这是陶阳前所未有的体验。他穿上女孩的的衣服会怎么样？不算白皙的皮肤，不算纤细的双腿，搭配着蛋糕一样的蓬蓬裙……

此刻的陶阳并不知道，其实洛丽塔也有男孩子穿的款式。

于筱怀回来的那天陶阳喝多了，麒麟剧社团建，夏一凡憋着劲找他报夺妻之恨，故意把蒸馏酒和发酵酒兑在一起给他喝。陶阳喝的烂醉，被他们送回了出租屋，夏一凡不放心陶阳一个人，把微醺的陈书桐扔在外头沙发上等着陶阳酒醒。

于筱怀回来的时候心里五味杂陈。

他坐凌晨航班回来就为了给陶阳一个惊喜，结果他一进门看着沙发上卿卿我我的一对老情侣——是了，来自00后对8090的鄙视。

“陶叔儿呢？”于筱怀把行李放下，两个人也终于舍得分开，不过还没醒酒的陈书桐还趴在夏一凡身上就是了。

“在那个屋里。”夏一凡指了指于筱怀的房间“他非要进那一间的。”夏一凡一进去就看到了机车模型和收藏的头盔还有各种洛丽塔少女心的东西，在他的印象里，老古板陶阳和他那个冰山女友可不像是会有这些东西的人，反而是他那个小搭档……陈书桐和陶阳在故事里都刻意的隐瞒了一个人的存在，那个给陶阳“布置任务”的人。夏一凡作为麒麟剧社的当家花旦，临时女人的直觉告诉他，那个被引去的人，就是眼前这个小男孩。

“你好好照顾他，他喝多了意识不太清醒，有点儿闹。”夏一凡把陈书桐推出去，意味深长的对小男孩说着。

“我知道了，谢谢你们照顾他，夏老师早点回去休息吧。”于筱怀有些不明白，陶阳明明睡得很乖，为什么夏一凡说他闹腾。

“哦对了，我看你们床头也有些东西的，一定要用上。第一次都会疼，有问题拿他手机问我就行，不用客气。”

等夏一凡已经走了于筱怀的脸才突然红了起来，他回到房里看着睡在床上的陶阳，脸颊红扑扑的，浑身都是酒气。

“陶叔儿，陶老师，阿陶宝宝，陶陶小可爱，小屁桃……”于筱怀把不安分的陶阳抱在怀里，好不容易把人身上味儿得不行的衬衣给扒了，他家陶老师似乎是发现他回来了，豪迈的把他一把推开，晃晃悠悠的站起来一把脱了裤子“看！Surprise！”陶阳用他散装英语给了于筱怀一个大惊喜，当然也不一定是惊喜了“我分析了你女朋友的所有衣服，我觉得你应该会喜欢这个……白色蕾丝蝴蝶结丁字裤！”

于筱怀一言难尽的看着陶阳腿间的几根线，单薄的女式蕾丝勒着他家陶老师的两个蛋蛋把他们如牛郎织女一样隔开，当然小陶老师也并不舒服，大喇喇的甩在外面完全没有起到内裤该有的作用。当然也不是完全看不出来陶老师的影子，小陶老师还是一如陶老师的习惯，放右边。


End file.
